


whip me more so I can feel you more

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gags, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Spanking, untagged mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Chanyeol's thoughts during a scene with famous Dom, Chen.





	whip me more so I can feel you more

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is late but if you read my last author's note, my weekend has been a trying one  
This is (painfully) short I know, but I tried my best to fit this prompt (and I consider spanking a form of sadomasochism since it involves enjoying the pain of something striking your skin, but if I'm wrong then oh freaking well) so hopefully it isn't too bad
> 
> Day Five: Feet | **Sadism/Masochism** | Feederism | Shotgunning
> 
> Title taken from [Whiplash by NCT 127](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aXICXndIRE)

The sharp _ 'crack' _ of the belt hitting his ass rang out, his muffled cry following as a fire-hot pain spread over the middle of his back. A low him answered his cry, a pointy nail dragging across the raising welt as the smooth leather of the belt brushed his numb ass. Another hit seared across his back, landing somewhere near his upper shoulder, as he arched into the pain. Pathetic whimpers fell from his mouth, but most were hidden by the gag stretching his lips wide open.

"You handle pain exceptionally well, pretty boy. Most can't handle my level of...intensity, so it's refreshing to see how _ well _ you take it." A low, musical voice purred. Chanyeol tried his best not to move, but he couldn't deny that he all but melted into the bench he was bent over when hearing the praise. The Dom he requested--the much sought after Chen--didn't give out compliments so easily. He wasn't like Hyun or Suho, who both were almost _ obnoxiously _generous when it came to praises. 

He enjoyed their times together, don't get him wrong. But it was just so much _ better _ with Chen. He made you work for his acknowledgement, which made receiving said praise all the more sweeter. Because it meant that he _ earned _ it-- _ deserved _to be called a good boy.

They had been going for what seemed like hours now; shifting different positions and different tools until Chanyeol's ass, thighs, back and shoulders we're covered in bruises, welts and scratches. His skin had to be glowing a bright pink, at least, the heat speed across his skin signaled that he was turning red.

"Should I remove the gag? You made such lovely noises before…" Chen mumbled thoughtfully, belt tracing over Chanyeol's sore back as his hand slid down to grip his asscheek. He jolted from both sensations, but stayed quiet. He did lean into Chen's hand, though, blowing out a soft sigh when his fingers caressed over the numb skin.

"If you can make it past thirty more hits, pretty boy, I'll take off the gag and let you fuck yourself on my tongue. Would you like that?" Chen said after a few moments, a small chuckle floating through the air when Chanyeol made enthusiastic noises and nodded his head.

"Glad that you seem so eager. I think I might have to play with you again sometime, Chanyeol." He said, and before Chanyeol could even get excited over his words, let the belt slap _hard_ against the backs of his thighs. He threw his head back, a muffled sob ripping from his throat as years pushed to the corners of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
